


The Gemini

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Shiho has some issues following her jump and dealing with Kamoshida. She asks the protagonist to help her through them.ORThe Gemini is an alternative name for The Lovers and I decided that Shiho needed her own confidant route, so here we are.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Suzui Shiho, Amamiya Ren/Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira & Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist & Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using [Akira] {Kursuru] instead of [Y/N] [Y/L/N] or any of P5 Protag's names because I like the name better and using a name flows better than [Y/N]. I haven't written/read reader insert in years, and I'm not about to start the same feeling again.

_ [Find Shiho just by the entrance, right across from the school store. If weekend, she is outside the movie rental shop. Only will appear once school starts up after summer break. Approach her to begin conversation.] _

[Shiho]

Oh, [Kursuru]-kun. Hello.

…It’s hot out, isn’t it? Summer really seems to be going on for a while this year…

**At the rental shop**

[You]

}I didn’t expect to see you around.{

[Shiho]

Huh? Oh… Yeah, I guess I was going to move, wasn’t I…?

[You]

}You look down.{

[Shiho]

Hm? I’m fine… Really… 

[Shiho]

You don’t need to worry about me… 

I’m okay… 

[You]

_ She looks troubled…  _

_ If I were ✭Selfless I might be able to help…  _

**If not ✭Selfless**

[You]

_ I shouldn’t interfere…  _

**If at or above ✭Selfless**

[You]

_ With my overwhelming ✭Kindness, I can help her! _

[Shiho]

Mmm… A-Actually, can- can we talk?

I, uh, I don’t… want to be alone right now.

[You]

}Of course.{

[Shiho]

Really?

Um, let’s go somewhere quieter then…

I… don’t really like being this exposed… 

}Check bond with Shiho{

_ [Redirect as all other ones do] _

}Decline{

[Shiho]

R-Right… Why would you want to talk with me…?

Um, that’s alright. Enjoy your day… 

**At the school**

[You]

}You still go here?{

[Shiho]

Huh? Oh… Yeah, I guess I was going to move, wasn’t I…?

[You]

}You look upset.{

[Shiho]

Hm? I’m fine… Really… 

[Shiho]

You don’t need to worry about me… 

I’m okay… 

[You]

_ She looks troubled…  _

_ If I were ✭Selfless I might be able to help…  _

**If not ✭Selfless**

[You]

_ I shouldn’t interfere…  _

**If at or above ✭Selfless**

[You]

_ With my overwhelming ✭Kindness, I can help her! _

[Shiho]

Mmm… A-Actually, can- can we talk?

I, uh, I don’t… want to be alone right now.

[You]

}Of course.{

[Shiho]

Really?

Um, let’s go somewhere quieter then…

I… don’t really like being this exposed… 

}Check bond with Shiho{

_ [Redirect as all other ones do] _

}Decline{

[Shiho]

R-Right… Why would you want to talk with me…?

Um, that’s alright. Enjoy your day…

* * *

A few housekeeping things before we move on. This _will_ talk about Shiho's suicide attempt and the event with Kamoshida, and I will try to handle them as delicately and end them as satisfactorily as possible, but I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to do that? But I promise I will try.

This will enable Shiho as a romance interest, so things that will be included:

  * All ten ranks.
  * Valentine's
  * Christmas
  * First visit to bedroom
  * It won't be anything romantic, because the event happens shortly after getting back from summer vacation, but an alternate friendly beach scene
  * School festival
  * Four date places (movies, arcade, amusement park, gym)
  * Meet another social link event
  * White Day



If there are any other date events for Royal, please tell me! I haven't finished it yet, but I don't want Shiho to be lacking. She deserves it all, and I will try to live up to it.

You may see the plot line of this pop up in some of my other works like [Persona 5: Revival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030603) and [butterflies of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938373), where Shiho is a major character. Anyway, onto the Confidant Route!


	2. 1st Rank

_ [Shiho takes you to the shop Ryuji took you to for the investigation link and sits across from you. She looks awkward and upset, shifting in her seat, unable to look back at you. She looks at you then cringes.] _

[Shiho]

… 

S-Sorry, this is probably really awkward… 

A guy and girl… sitting alone together… 

What must people be thinking…?

[You]

}What does it matter what people think?{

[Shiho]

…

I should say it doesn’t matter…

But what someone sees when they look at you…

…

It can change everything.

}They might think we’re dating.{ +2

[Shiho]

Yeah… I was afraid of that.

It’s what I was thinking too...

}I can’t have fun with my friend?{ +3

[Shiho]

Huh…? You… We’re friends?

Oh, I didn’t… I’m sorry.

[Shiho]

Still… I’m sorry about putting you in this situation.

And making you spend time to me.

I’m sure… you have many other better things to do… 

_ [She looks around the shop almost wistfully] _

[Shiho]

The team used to come here a lot last year… 

Our coach had us on a strict training and diet plan during the on season, but after a hard game, we’d come back here.

A lot of people expect women, even those in sports, to always be graceful and dignified.

But here, we were allowed to simply… be.

I… before Kamoshida… I really had some good friends on the team.

I remember Hisakawa would always sit in the same spot. She insisted that it was the best place to sit.

And Higurashi would start up competitions to see who could eat more or the fastest or the spiciest dish… 

I… I don’t remember… I don’t remember the last time the team came here… Kamoshida didn’t allow it… 

I don’t remember the last time I hung out with the other girls… Or even know what they’re up to… 

After a while, everything became about Kamoshida… 

And after I… After I j-ju- I… did that, they won’t even look at me anymore.

Everyone keeps treating me like I’m fragile… 

I can’t blame them… Maybe I am… 

[You]

}You’re strong.{

[Shiho]

Huh? I don’t really think so…

If I was strong, shouldn’t I have been able to endure more…?

}You’re not weak.{

[Shiho]

Aren’t I though?

}It’s not your fault.{

[Shiho]

Huh? 

But… But I’m the one who didn’t… 

I’m the one who went up there to… 

Aren’t I the one to blame…?

[Shiho]

I… Everyone was enduring the same thing. 

All of the sexual harassment, all of the abuse. 

I… I’m not even the only one he…

Even though he’s in jail and confessed to everything himself, I can’t stop shuddering every time I think about what he did.

I can’t sleep because of the nightmares. 

They get so bad that sometimes I wake up, terrified he’ll be there.

Sorry. 

You’re being so kind to me, but all I can do is complain… 

I’m really not good at talking to people…

Um, I think I should go home… 

It’s not you. I’m just… sort of exhausted after getting a bunch of this off my chest.

Um, thank you. For talking to me.

[You]

}Anytime.{ +3

}Of course.{ +3 

}You’re welcome{ +3

[Shiho]

…

You’re really too kind, [Kursuru]-kun.

[You]

_ I feel like Shiho is beginning to rely on me…  _

* * *

_ In the interrogation room... _

[Sae]

You had to have allies around you, people who otherwise had no connection to The Phantom Thieves.

Someone who would be there to ground you when you forgot your purpose and encouraged you.

I'm certain I'm right. 

...

Tell me I'm wrong.

I am  **thou** , thou art I…

Thou hast acquired a  **new** vow.

It shall  **become** the wings of rebellion

that  **breaketh** thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Gemini Persona,

I have obtained the winds of  **blessing** that

shall leads to freedom and  **new** power… 

* * *

_ Rank up! _

_ New skill! _

_ All Personas turned into Low Physical Damage skill cards will now be turned into Medium Physical Damage skill cards. _

[Shiho]

I… I don’t know what you did to get Kamoshida to confess, but, um, thank you for that too.

I’ll see you later. Thank you for talking to me.

_ Screen fades to black. _

[Shiho]

Well, um, until next time.

_ You arrive outside of Leblanc when your phone rings. Shiho answers. _

[Shiho]

Hey, did you arrive safely?

Sorry, for calling, I just wanted to thank you again…

It means a lot that you listened to my rambling…

[You]

}It’s fine.{ +3

[Shiho]

Thank you…

You’re really too nice… 

}It was sweet.{ +2

[Shiho]

That’s… 

People could take it the wrong way if you talk like that, you know.

[Shiho]

Um, I should let you go.

Mom wants me to help with dinner…

I talk to you next time. 

Um, bye.

_ She hangs up and you go inside. _


End file.
